Kitsune: The Naughty Nympho!
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Naruto stumbles onto Kyuubi's dildo, only to be shoved into her. When she finds out he was in her, Kyuubi has an epiphany. Naruto makes one good dildo! Contains rape! I do not own Naruto. Dont like dont read! Title changed because someone made sense about the ludeness of it.
1. The Foxes Dildo

**Hey guys, me again with another story! Now I know that this type of story really isnt my style, but the people who made fanfiction is trying to outlaw M rated fics this year, so I might as well pull all the crazy shit I can before all my stories are erased. Also, this idea comes from an anonymous person who really persuaded me to do this. Its kinda hot if you ask me. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Well, ENJOY!**

It was 3:00 when 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki stumbled into his hotel room, slamming the door hard. He didnt even care if the neighbors were on their honeymoon, he was pissed. Again. That asshole did it again! First, Pervy Sage stopped their Demon Rasengan training for some slut that wanted his "autograph" in private. Then the old bastard took Gama! When Naruto did get him back, Gama was empty. Empty! A months worth cash, gone!

Naruto collapsed onto his bed heavily, angry at his sensei and his addictions to pretty women. He loved the pervy bastard, but enough was enough. When he would wake up in the morning, he'd go and speak sternly to the sage and demand his money. But that was for tommorrow. Right now he had to get some sleep. The fox within him was asleep a long time ago, influencing his fatigue as well.

Naruto layed onto the bed, pulling the sheets over his body. He layed down and pulled his knees to his chest, his favorite position for sleeping. As soon as he got comfortable, he drifted to sleep unknowingly, knocked out cold.

XXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes, wiping at them furiously. He felt as if he was awakened prematurely, ready to give hell to whoever interrupted his slumber. But as he stopped rubbing and started looking around, he realized he was inside of his mindscape. He looked around as he sighed, angry at himself. "Why the hell do all bad dreams lead to this place!?" He spoke, a little angry. Yet he could recall no instance of bad dreams.

Sighing, he walked forward towards the largest cage he had ever seen. The cage of Karuma, the Nine-tailed Kyuubi. Though the beast was a symbol of destruction, it had been increasingly quiet for the past year and a half he had been with Jiraiya. The fox even had a friendly conversation with him about the effects of the Demon Rasengan's power usage and chakara control. It seemed, nice? It even had the soothing tone of a woman as it spoke to him, not getting impatient at his lack of knowledge of it.

Naruto walked about 6 feet from the cage, looking through it respcectively, catching the sight of a large red back. He smirked at the sight. "So the fox sleeps like a child huh?" Naruto joked, staring at the beast in humor. He looked past the fox and into the cage. Though it was dark, his acute eyes could see everything. The back of the cage, which he thought went on forever at first, the large open space the beast had, and a large building in the back of the cage. 'Wait, what!?' Thought Naruto, eyes squinting at the thing.

And thats what he saw. A long, white building that was bigger than him, but probably a couple times smaller than the fox. "That's...wierd. Ive never seen this before. Not at all." Naruto spoke, unconciously walking forward, stepping a foot into the cage. Almost instantly forgetting where he was, Naruto entered the cage for the first time, walking right past the foxes sleeping form, which was a good 30 feet away. He made his way over to the large, oblong tool in which looked to be a building at first. As he neared it, he came to a realization.

"Its made of plastic!" He exclaimed softly to himmself. He walked right up to it, looking at the smooth surface. Then it hit him. The thing had a smell. The smell of honey dew hit Naruto directly in the nose, making him waft from side to side as he smelled the deliciousness. "Mmmmm, honey scented, like ramen." Naruto spoke, drool trailing from his smiling lips. He had to just...see. He had to taste the thing. It could be a large, extra frozen popsicle, honey flavored. He didnt know, but wanted some further examination. And what better way to examine than with your tounge?

Naruto inched his face forward, drool trailing to his chin as he lickedout his tounge. As soon as his tounge touched the large stucture, Naruto was addicted. He began to drag his tounge along the thing, collecting as much honey dew that he could, swallowing his spit. He loved the heavenly taste of the substance. And the higher he licked, the more flavor he recieved.

"Thats it!" Naruto exclaimed, finding the perfect solution. Focusing chakara to his feet, Naruto hopped high, landing halfway on the large structure. He then ran to the domed top of the thing, landing perfectly. Leaning forward, Naruto began to lick at the surface. His theory was right! The highest point of the thing was the most flavorful. It was delicious. It even had some of the actual liquid on the tip top, which Naruto ravaged immediately.

He raised his head, drool falling from his lips. "What the hell is this!? Its good!" Naruto said. He stood on top, licking his finger tips. And then he heard it. A large grumbling, like a beast was near. Wait a minute. A beast was here! He was in the Kyuubi's fucking cage, licking what probably belonged to it! He had to get out of there. But when he saw the head of the beast rise up, all hope flew away. He immediately used chakara to stick to the back of the thing, looking around to see what the hell it was doing.

The fox stood up on all fours, stretching out its body wildly. It arose and sat on its hind legs, breathing a sigh of...relief? It stood proudly, making Naruto pale at the truly frightening figure it was. The thing he was hiding behind was nothing compared to the beast, and his heart jumped out of his chest in realization.

Kyuubi got up and looked at the large thing Naruto was on. She walked over to it, a look in his eyes that Naruto couldnt figure out. It was the same look that women gave pervy sage, thus leading to the old perv leaving with them in the middle of the night. Kyuubi smiled its fox-like smile at Naruto it seemed, before reaching a paw over to the thing. Naruto braced himself, hugging his arms around the thing as Kyuubi grabbed the base of it. The large fox lifted the thing up, not noticing Naruto stuck to it.

**"I hope im not too tight." **The fox spoke. Naruto was trying to ponder what it meant, only to see the fox angle the large thing downward. The foxes other hand went to between its legs, using its paws to spread the fur between its legs. Naruto held on hard as Kyuubi pushed the thing it was holding downward towards a small pink opening between its legs. The opening had a small pink nub at the top of it. Naruto looked at it in awe. 'The Kyuubi is a girl!?' Was Naruto's last thought before he met the foxes pink pussy, the Kyuui shoving the thing he was on into her snatch hard and fast.

**"Ungh!" **The beast moaned as her pussy was impaled onto the dildo and an unknown bump hit her clitoris. She moaned as she pushed the toy in slowly, moaning all the while.

Naruto groaned as his head hit the soft squishy nub above the Kyuubi's opening. He was now inside of the Kyuubi's hole, darkness enveloping him and a sense of claustrophobia overtaking as Kyuubi's vaginal walls tightened extremely, pushing his body hard onto the large dildo was on. "What the hell is she doing!?" Naruto shouted, only to wince as his voice echoed off of Kyuubi's vaginal walls, coming right back to his ears. He tried to get up, even punching at her walls with hard punches.

**"Ah! Oh fuck!" **Kyuubi moaned, the moans vibrating her pussy and making Naruto stop his actions. He put his hand on her wall to steady himself, only for his hand to slip down the wall. Naruto almost fell as his hand slipped. He then realized that the Kyuubi's walls were wet. Very wet. Naruto also noticed that her pussy began to smell like the liquid that he was licking off the structure he was on. He raised his hands to his lips, licking the liquid efficiently. Yep, the same sweet honey taste.

Naruto was about to vomit at his source of the honey. That was until the thing he was on was pushed forward, farther into the Kyuubi's pussy. His head scraped against the slippery walls, juice smearing his face as the thing approached something white in the back of Kyuubi's pussy. Her womb. Naruto screamed loud, noise vibrating Kyuubi's pussy hard, making her moan and thrust her hand harder into her pussy, making the dildo speed towards her womb.

When the dildo hit Kyuubi's womb, Naruto flew forward hard, falling off of the dildo hard and using Kyuubi's womb as a landing pad. Kyuubi moaned as an unknown thing popped her womb hard, her juices gathering around again. **"Mmm! Yeah Naruto, pound my pussy!" **The large fox spoke, moving the dildo into her snatch hard and fast.

Naruto really wanted to ponder why the Kyuubi was thinking of him while masturbating, but all thoughts ceased as the large dildo came back to him, hitting his stomach and pushing his back onto the Kyuubi's womb, knocking the wind from him. The dildo was relentless, repeatedly pushing and reatracting on his stomach, forcing him to collide with the Kyuubi's womb each time.

"Uugh! Oogh! Ahgh! Ungh! Gyugh!" Naruto grunted as he was repeatedly pushed into the Kyuubi's womb, hard and fast.

**"Ungh! Fuck yeah Naruto-kun! Punish me naughty pussy! Worship my pussy Naruto-kun!" **Kyuubi moaned out, ravaging her pussy with the dildo hard, cum coating the thing as she reached her orgasm.

Naruto felt as sticky cum trailed the walls of the tight pussy he resided in. His head slid down her walls, body completely covered in her cum. Literally drenched in her cum from head to toe. He didnt have time to think as the large dildo came back hard, punching him in the face and drawing blood from lips and his nose. Naruto fell back onto Kyuubi's womb and slid down the wall, head downcast. The dildo beat him against her wall hard like a punching bag, wetness dripping like rain into the area.

**"Ugh fuck! Im cumming Naruto! C-cumming all over your** **cock!" **Kyuubi screamed, cumming like a fountain, squirt spraying the water within the cage floor.

Naruto was suddenly jerked forward as a large amount of cum flooded the Kyuubi's tight pussy and his body was squished as she contracted, drowning and squeezing him at the same time. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, only to have a gallon of her juices fall into his open mouth, choking him and gagging him. As soon as he began to cough and sputter, his body slid out of the Kitsune's pussy along with the rest of her cum.

Kyuubi was on orgasm high. She loved dreaming of Naruto while pumping her pussy, and the orgasm was all the more satisfying. When she looked down at the large amount of cum she released, she got the shock of her life. Naruto Uzumaki was laying on the ground, surrounded by her juices heavily, coughing her cum. She smiled at the sight, still shocked.

Naruto coughed and sputtered her cum, standing to his feet. He looked up at the fox, eyes red from the choking on her cum. He saw the foxes look of amazement and also the lusting smile she gave him.

**"Naruto, it was you wasnt it? Swimmig around in me? Making me cum?" **Kyuubi spoke, pussy throbbing at the boys looks and the fact that his body was just in her pussy, cum coating his form.

Naruto stood up, wiping his hair and lips. And then, in a flash of desperation, he ran. He ran as fast as he could to the cage door, ready to leap through it. Just as he neared it though, Kyuubi jumped in front of him fast, his face hitting the side of her ass as he fell to the ground. The Kyuubi looked down on him as if waiting for an answer. Oh shit!

**PLEASE REVIEW! TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Be-Cumming of a Slut

**Hi guys its me! Sorry for the wait. Writers block is a mutherfucker. But hey, I did it! Heres the second chap! I think you'll like it. Well, ENJOY!**

Naruto looked up from his position on the ground, true fear coming to his form. The only true fear he has is ghost, but he was in the cage of the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had every right to be scared. The Kyuubi just stared at him, her pretty, feminine eyes staring amusingly with a hint of lust. The smell of her pussy began to clog his mind as he looked up at the female fox.

"I asked you if you were the one making me cum?" Kyuubi spoke, pussy throbbing in front of Naruto's eyes as she towered above him. Naruto gulped and backed back, scared.

"I, I was gonna just see if you w-were okay. You looked to be sleeping in a b-bad position." Naruto choked out, scared.

Kyuubi smiled at his blatant lie. He was a cute stutterer, she'd give him that. She stomped forward a step, making Naruto lay on his back and shake in fear, true fear. "While I like your concern for my well-being Naruto-kun, it is highly dangerous and unheard of for a jinchuriki to enter their biju's cage. But then again, you were always a dobe, were'nt you Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked, all nine tails flailing around in arousal.

Naruto was truly scared now. "Yes-yes ma'am." He spoke, veins in his neck throbbing. He wanted nothing more than to high-tail the fuck out of the foxes presence, but he knew that was not happening. His impending panic quadrupled when he saw her pussy throb and cecrete more juices. He stood up to full height now, backing away from the fox, further into the cage. "Y-ya know, youre really big K-Kyuubi-sama." Naruto spoke nervously.

The Kyuubi just kept walking forward, nodding her head. "Mmhmm." She said, tails swishing in arousal.

"And pretty too. Your feminine features are quite...feminine." Naruto spoke, backing away and looking frightened.

"Then perhaps you wont mind being courted by a ...pretty fox like me, huh Naruto-kun?" The fox asked, pretty eyelashes fluttering around as she descended upon the young catch. She never expierienced a real, human toy before, but she really wanted one. Madara Uchiha and The first Hokage were to powerful to turn into slaves, but Naruto would do. He was cute enough and naive enough, so there was nothing he could do.

Naruto looked up and saw a nice size space in between the Kyuubi's legs to run from. His escape would come from there, he was sure. He looked up into the Kyuubi's pretty eyes. He wasnt lying. She really was a beauty. If he was her species, he would want her as his wife, he was sure. Too bad he had to get the hell out of there.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto put his hand into a very familiar seal. 'Oh? He doesnt really think-'

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted, making a clone of himself. The clone share-proccessed Naruto's thoughts and nodded, jumping up using chakara. Kyuubi watched in amusement as the clone flew towards her. She saw as the clone cocked his fist back, ready to punch her. Sighing, she blew a gust of cool air through her mouth, making the clone fly back and dissappear in a cloud of smoke. When that was done she, without looking, used her first tail to grab Naruto, who was running while his clone "attempted" to stall for him.

Kyuubi moaned as she wrapped her sensetive tail around Naruto's eccentric form, moaning as he writhed within her grasp. Naruto was currently whining angrily and squirming. He was mad that his new and improved escape jutsu was just thrown to the side like that. "Hey lady, let me the hell go! You know, if you kill me, you'll die to!" Naruto shouted as the Kyuubi raised him up to her face, where she smirked and blew her cool, suprisingly sweet breath into his face, which to Naruto felt like a kamikaze.

"But who said anything about killing you, huh gaki?" Kyuubi said smoothly, licking her snout. "I was planning on using you for the opposite of pain."

Naruto growled at her for a few seconds. "Oh yeah!? And whats that lady!?" Naruto asked aloud, anger in his voice. He had read about foxes and their sneaky, cunning ways. He didnt trust the beautiful Kitsune one bit.

"Why, pleasure of course." Kyuubi said simply, opening her mouth. Before Naruto could register what she was saying, the Kyuubi's large tounge snaked out of her mouth, the pink organ coming ever so closer to Naruto before finally flicking his form as he squrimed within the grasp of the tail holding him. The tounge swept his body, coating him in her saliva, making him squirm and gasp.

"St-stop! Stop it! My clo-clothes! Nasty!" Naruto screamed out, writhing hard. Kyuubi quirked up at Naruto's words and stopped her actions.

"Your clothes. I forgot. Liquid and clothing equals coldness, isnt that right Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi said. Though Naruto was too busy gasping for air, he could feel the smirk on her face. Before he could register, the Kyuubi used her pearly white canines to pierce through his pajamas before ripping them off, tossing the tatters to the wet ground below. As she turned her head, she was met by an arousing sight. Naruto had a hard on. A big one for his age. Around 8 inches. To humans, he had a pretty big cock. She wasted no time in continuing to likc him up and down, making sure to flick his cock with her tounge, getting his whole body wet. She saw through her eyes as Naruto's cock started to release what could only be cum as he shouted his orgasm, cock spurting the load far, some spraying her snout and eyelids. She smirked.

"Well, though I just made you cum as you did to me, cant say were even. I still need you here Naruto. That orgasm was fairly large for me and you **will** do it again." The Kyuubi's feminine voice boomed out. She took her other tail and used it to wipe the cum from her face, bringing it to her mouth and sucking it off, moaning at the taste of virgin human cum.

Naruto on the other hand was currently moaning as his balls emptied. He had never expierienced anything like that, but boy was it a turn on. He hated the fox for doing so to him. She took away a lot of things from him, now he could add his viginity to the list. He swayed in her tail, ready to finally rest after his release. But as the Kyuubi saw this, she pumped chakara through her tail, making Naruto glow with the light of the chakara cloak. And in an instant, Naruto absorbed the chakara, feeling more energy than ever.

Kyuubi smirked at the cute, rejuvenated blonde. "Cant have my little kit fainting on me now can I?" She said, smirking. She then added more chakara through her tail to Naruto, only this chakara was red, not orange. It engulfed the blonde and he absorbed it, rather his body did. Naruto looked at her with awe, feeling invincible.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Naruto asked, squirming around to get a good look at himself.

Kyuubi smirked at the blonde, happy he asked. "Well my little slut, ive given you what most would want. Power and invincibility." She spoke, watching Naruto's shocked expression. "Needless to say slut, once a person enters the cage of a sealed biju they must understand that the biju controls all within that cage. You not knowing sealed your fate my little blonde whore. In here, I am your goddess." Kyuubi said. Before Naruto could retort, Kyuubi turned the scenery of the cage to the Leaf Village. Naruto gaped as people walked about, seemingly not paying attention to the giant fox holding him within her tail. The scenery then turned back to the cage and Naruto looked up at the fox, amazed.

"Why make me invincible!?" Naruto asked again, dominance in his voice. He was unnerved when the Kyuubi smirked at him.

"So that you wont break when I cum, of course." She said as if it was the most natural thing ever. It was then a few seconds later that Naruto began to squirm, hurling obscenities at his captor.

"Let me go you sicko bitch! Im not going back in there! Im a minor for toads sake you crazy bit-!" Naruto couldnt finish his sentence as the Kyuubi used her tail and forced it down fast. The wind cut against Naruto's ear as his body traveled towards the Kyuubi's pretty pink pussy at breakneck speed. The tail was guiding him forward hard and fast and he felt fear engulf as the pussy got closer and closer to his body. And before he could think about it, he and the tail impaled the extremely wet snatch hard, flying towards the familiar white space in the back: the womb of his biju.

"**FUCK! SHIT IM CUMMING!"** The beautiful fox screamed out, walls clenching as she came a large wad of sticky, slimy cum, knowing that Naruto was getting crushed and wet. And she couldnt have been more right. Naruto was currently swallowing her cum to avoid suffocation, all the while his naked body was being crushed within the slippery death trap. Naruto felt as his the tasty cum flowed past his body and out of the opening of the foxes wet cunt. It was like a waterfall washing down unto him and he couldnt take the water pressure as his body turned red. He swallowed load after load of her essence reluctantly.

Kyuubi was biting her lips as she felt Naruto's body heat up within her. 'Oh fuck! How can a brat be doing all this!?' She thought, pussy lips enclosing her tail once more.

Naruto began to breathe hard, though he really didnt need to. He just wanted to make sure that no cum was in his nasal cavity. Sneezing fox cum was really gonna become a pet-peeve for him. He sighed in relief at the retraction of the Kyuubi's slippery walls. He was really claustrophobic now, and a tight twat was the tightest thing he had ever been in. After his relief passed over, he felt a shock of true anger at the fox. He wanted to beat the shit out of her and leave her for dead. The only way to make her suffer was to try and kill himself, but her making him invincible destroyed such privilage.

"Dammit!" Naruto screamed, moving his hands from the tail holding him and punching the shit out of the Kyuubi's vaginal wall, making cum spray from the ceiling a little.

"Ungh, fuck!" The red beauty moaned. "What the hells he doing down there!?"

Naruto heard some of her groans of protest and got an idea. A good one. Then, letting his anger take him over, Naruto adopted the one-tailed cloak of the Kyuubi, his whiskers and chakara expanding. When he was done transforming, his canines gleamed with malice and saliva as he prepared to bite his teeth into the tail of the Kyuubi. And bite he did.

"Shiiit!" Kyuubi screamed as fangs sunk into her tail. She unconciously released Naruto as she made her tail exit her pussy, ready to nurse it. As soon as her tail left her pussy, she realized the little fuck was planning on it. 'Damn that slut!' She mentally cursed, impaling her second tail into her pussy while sucking her first one, a very arousing scene *Insert nosebleed here*.

But as she snaked her tail into her wetness, she was too late. She fell onto her back, eyes welling with tears as she felt the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. **"AAAAAAAAHHH!" **The sexy fox screamed as the dumbass head-butted the shit out of her womb. She had tears leaking and her tail stop chasing the blonde when he did so. And to make matters worse, she felt Naruto began to use her womb as a punching bag, punching the shit out of her womb, making her moan and groan like she was the "slut". **"Uugh! Umm! Aah! Naru-Naruto! Fucking-bastard! Stop!" **She spoke, her pussy walls getting wet and cum flowing out.

Naruto was getting squeezed and came on, but he didnt give any care. He was taking out all his years of anger out on her body. He was gonna make sure that he hurt the damn fox this day. He felt as her tail wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up, pulling him out of her fast. But before he could exit her pussy, Naruto kicked her vaginal wall, making her drop him and cum more. As she was stunned with pleasure, the energetic blonde jumped up and used chakara to stand above her pussy. As he stood, he saw her squishy nub, her clit, and ran towards it. Kyuubi saw him, but was too into pleasure to react. She only cried out and writhed like a whore when he kicked her clit with a lot of force. He then began to savagely punch her womb, harder and harder.

**"Uum! Aah!" **The beauty moaned out, pussy releasing a flow of cum, which failed to stop. She steeled her resolve, using three tails and wrapping the dobe up tightly, making him grunt and squirm. She then pushed him back into her tight, constricting pussy, making him thrash about. She began to pummel her pussy and moan out loud, nearing the ultimate release.

But little did she know, Naruto's hands were right in front of his body as his head pounded her pussy. He put his hands together into a farmiliar seal, about to use his favorite jutsu. **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted. Suddenly, percisely 346 clones emerged, stretching the walls of the Kyuubi. 346 chakara cloaked clones with chakara tails, all squirming around the pussy of the the large fox.

**"FUUUUUUCK!" **Kyuubi screamed, one eye closed while she winced, shiwing her canines as she came. She was laying back on her elbows as she came the hardest she ever had, literally squirting out her honey cum and Naruto clones. As she sprayed the ground with squirt her clit wiggled wildly, seemingly having the greatest orgasm ever. She sprayed cum like a river, literally. She sprayed so much that she could flood the streets of Konoha easily. Naruto clones fell from her twat, all sprayed out by sticky, sweet cum, landing on the ground and dissappearing into clouds of smoke. She groaned as she sprayed her last, laying on her back in a moment of fatigue and weakness. She panted hard, pussy truly satisfied at the amount of pleasure and cum she had released.

She layed there, overthinking her position. Boy did she have an epiphany. Fuck a dildo, Naruto was a keeper. And speaking of her blonde slut, she sat up and looked at her pooled cum, watching as he layed there, probably invincible but exhausted from chakara release. His naked form was breathing hard, his cock softened and his hair wild and wet. The beautiful fox smirked and used her tail to grab the boy, hoisting him up to her pretty eyes.

"Though I should probably hurt you for trying to destroy me, you just gave me the greatest orgasm ever. You really are unpredictable, huh brat?" She asked, smirking.

But to her surprise, Naruto lifted his head and smirked as well, his cum drenched form sitting uright. "Damn right bitch!" He shouted, poofing into smoke.

The Kyuubi couldnt believe her eyes. "What the hell!?" She got out. She then felt something soft exit her pussy. She looked down, only to not see anything. She then heard the soft pitter-patter of foot steps, over by the cage. She looked, anger taking her features as she saw the grinning blonde running, ready to escape the cage.

"See ya later Kyuubi! You might be pretty, but my heart is somewhere else! Also, you're a phsycho bitch!" Naruto shouted, grinning as he was a few feet from the cage. But before he could make it there, a gust of wind pulled him into the air. It was the Kyuubi, who sucked in air like a vaccum, pulling Naruto to her. Naruto screamed in fear as his body was flinging to the Kyuubi's mouth. But before he could use her as a landing pad, the fox raised its paw and smacked him from the air, making him crash into the ground below with a thud.

She smirked at the blondes unpredictability. He was now, though, face first into the water, floating upwards within her cum. She smirked and used a tail to wrap around his body, hoisting him up to her. She smirked at the dizzy blonde, watching as blood trailed from his lip and from the side of his head. He was looking at her with extreme fatigue.

The pretty fox smirked. "Shit your a handful. You really are unpredictable my little blonde slut. Guess I gotta train you to obey me." She spoke, making Naruto groan in protest. He looked at her in true fear. She was smiling the whole time. Boy was she gonna have fun.

**So how was it? Please review! And STAY TUNED!**


End file.
